The Audience is listening mp3 drabbles
by rollmaster
Summary: drabbles that fall under the mp3 contest. drabble must be written in time frame of song. sasunarusasu
1. Angsty drabbles

So i've seen these little Mp3 drabbles and decided to try my hand at it while i wait for class to start. Apparently the rule was you can only write while the song is playing and i figured not to hard, and it wasn't. I think i might do this again sometime. Love you all

i don't own anything, naruto or music creative licences included, hell i don't even own the computer i'm typing on... minor spoilers i guess fair warning.

buddy.s mp3 drabbles.....

the audience is listening.

Done with you

Naruto was angry, it had been years since that bastard had decided to show his face, and now that he did, he was Akatsuki?! Fuck That! Naruto couldn't stand to be treated like this, who did Sasuke think he was? As the fight between the now enemies progressed Naruto wasn't pleased at all to see that smug looking smirk on Sasuke's features, apparently that asshole thought he could play Naruto, oh how he was wrong. As fast as his body would allow Naruto was in sage mode, and bright blue rasengan in his hand and Sasuke's defeat in his eyes.

All that I've got

Sasuke never wanted to believe that Itachi was the good guy, that he practically saved Sasuke from the village, he never wanted to think that everything he did was in vain, because that would leave him empty, and he was determined not to let Naruto, that moronic dead last know that he was scared. He wasn't taking care of himself anymore, losing weight, and feeling his body stay colder longer, and being so terrified that he was completely and utterly alone. Naruto couldn't know that all he had left was pretending, that all he had left was hawk, they kept him sane. Crimson eyes meet blue, Naruto couldn't know he was all Sasuke had left.

I hate everything about you

It was ironic really, that they should both be here, naked, sweaty, and coming down from the best sex they'd shared yet. Naruto kept his eyes glued to the skylight even as slightly charged fingers trailed down his abs. Naruto hated Sasuke, hated him with everything he was, and yet, when Sasuke pulled Naruto on top of him, and in one smooth thrust Naruto was in Sasuke again, Naruto had to fight the tears. He shouldn't be here with Sasuke, shouldn't be fucking him into the mattress, and shouldn't be enjoying the way tight moans left Sasuke's lips and his finger nails left red welts down Naruto's back. When Naruto came quiet words left him feeling empty "Why do I love you?"

My Wish

Sakura was so proud, Naruto, her precious Naruto had done it. He was the Rokudaime, and for the first time in his life he stood in front of the whole village, eyes bright and smile firmly on his face as Tsunade placed the ceremonial robes on him, granting him everything he'd ever wanted. If it wasn't for her ability to sense things, she would never have noticed that the man next to her was none other than the missing nin who broke her heart and nearly shattered the very dream Naruto was achieving now. She stood still, silently letting him know that she knew exactly who he was. He didn't even turn from the sight of a Tsunade bowing deeply to Naruto before she was nearly tackled by the happy blond as he said, "It was my wish for him to succeed."

I dare you to move

It seemed like every time Naruto was alone he could feel someone watching him, at first he thought it was nothing, that was until the day he walked into the hokage office, his office, and saw Sakura there, looking frantic, it was as she whispered that his heart stopped, "Sasuke's back." And sure enough, the bastard was, sitting in a dank damp cell beneath the tower. The two men stared at each other through the bars, and slowly, cautiously, never breaking eye contact moved nearly simultaneously directly in front of each other. Only chakra sealing bars stood between then and Naruto's heart seemed frozen in his chest. Sasuke's slender hand curled around the bar, and Naruto's curled around Sasuke's and it was understood that both had moved toward the salvation that was the other.

* * *

so, let me know what you think, and if you like the mini plot of one or the other let me know and i might just make it a one shot. I guess they could be seen together, but i didn't write them with that intention, to me they each had they're own universe.

~buddy


	2. Happier drabbles

Mp3 Drabbles….

Oh dear, they're very addicting. i don't own anything, once again, ont even the computer from which i'm posting...

i decided to be a bit happier this time, its like my mp3 player knows me...

* * *

Hold on

Little eight year old Sasuke like to believe he was used to being alone. That the death of his entire family and the betrayal of his big brother was something he was past, something he had gotten through. He believed that was alone, completely and utterly, no one in the world could possibly know what he was going through, nobody. Hearing footsteps, he turned and saw a little boy with bright blond hair and wide blue eyes looking down at him with the most sincere look he'd ever been given. Sasuke felt his heart flutter when the boy smiled at him and waved, maybe, just maybe Sasuke wasn't so alone in this world after all.

Just the girl

Naruto felt rather stupid, not that he was or anything, but seriously, was it normal to want to be around that jerk of an Uchiha? Sasuke only ridiculed him, made fun of him, and worst of all: he constantly showed Naruto up. Stupid Sasuke ignored Naruto all the time and still, Sasuke's attention was the on e Naruto craved the most. Sure, Sakura was pretty, but Sasuke was a challenge, someone who Naruto felt would, and could complete him. He was cold and cruel sometimes, but he knew what he wanted and what he was doing. He never wasted a spare second on anything unworthy of his time and Naruto prayed with all his might that because Sasuke paid him that little bit of extra attention, that he was worth it.

Here in your arms

Sasuke was happy, a rare occurrence, at least in public, but Naruto was practically glowing and Sasuke knew that he was part of the reason why. They'd arrived at the New Year's party, decked out for clubbing (against Sasuke's wishes) and Naruto had immediately dragged him to the dance floor. Sasuke didn't dance, but decided that he would at least….try… for Naruto. So he danced, swayed, and moved to whatever beat Naruto poured into him, and god, it felt so good to b in Naruto's arms, dancing with him. He liked it in Naruto's arms so much, that he was reluctant to pull out of them as the final countdown began, with the crown around them counting down the seconds, Sasuke kissed Naruto at the same time he slipped a ring on his finger, and he felt Naruto stiffen in surprise before kissing Sasuke with everything he had as the crowd cheered out "Happy New Year!" around them. Happy New year indeed.

Sunrise

Sasuke watched as Naruto slowly woke up; those blue eyes were hazed over with sleep as they searched for Sasuke. Reaching out, Sasuke ran his fingers through blond hair and a smile spread its way over his lovers face. Naruto cuddled against Sasuke's chest and Sasuke could help the flutter of excitement that passed through him, god it was so wonderful to wake up this way, with Naruto in his arms, the world was right, and it was never supposed to change. Naruto looked up at him and smirked sleepily from under the fall of his bangs, "You sure are cuddly on your birthday." Sasuke smothered him with a kiss to hide his smile, so what, he was entitled.

I kissed a girl

Sure, Sasuke was a little drunk, okay, a lot drunk, it didn't mean he didn't know exactly what he was doing, it seemed Naruto agreed. They stumbled into each other as they made their way to the dance floor, bumping, grinding, hell Sasuke figured they might as well skip the foreplay, this had to count. Naruto had thrown his head back in bliss and Sasuke was entranced by the way his Adam's apple bobbed with the swallow Naruto took. Were Uchiha's allowed to feel like this? Sasuke was unrepentant, even as he reached up with one hand to grab a fistful of sweaty blond hair as he pulled his moron into a kiss, and even more so as he realized that damn, he kissed Naruto, and he like it.

* * *

so, anything you like? wanna see it as a one shot? let me know!!

love ya!

~buddy


	3. more drabbles

so, i wrote these way back in august, i figures i should post them. let me know what you think.

* * *

What a wonderful world. Louis Armstrong

So maybe Sasuke was pessimistic most of the time, perhaps maybe even depressing, at least that's what people told him he was like. Still was, according to Naruto, but as he stared out, over the quiet town of Konoha, fresh after a late summer shower, the leaves changing from a deep green to faded browns, reds, and golds and then at Naruto next to him, sleeping peacefully, he thought to himself, "What a wonderful world…"

Sexy Back. Justin Timberlake

Naruto was sexy, Sasuke would openly admit that. Naruto wearing bondage cuffs and holding a whip was even sexier. Naruto, dancing in this stupid club, dressed like he wanted it, wearing bondage cuffs and carrying a leather whip while grinding himself into Sasuke was making it hard for Sasuke to even think about how sexy naruto was. What was not sexy? There were people who were staring at Naruto, wanting him as much as Sasuke, but it was alright when naruto leaned forward, lips centimeters from Sasuke's ear and whispered the lyrics to him in the sultriest voice Sasuke could ever remember hearing. Needless to say, Naruto was punished, just like he'd wanted that night, and believe Sasuke when he says naruto brought sexy back, with a vengeance.

These Boots are made for walking. Jessica Simpson…pbft….Willie Nelson

Sasuke and Sakura stared…surely naruto watched a little too much western TV, but to be dressed like that….as Naruko….damn, for a whole second Sasuke felt straight. She, _she_, stood there, in a pair of worn red boots, short, tight, delicious daisy dukes, and a tight plaid shirt, unbuttoned just enough to allow a glimpse at what was hidden beneath. Sasuke had to be drooling as Naruko shook all her hair loose of its customary pigtails so it cascaded around her shoulders. More drooling ensued as she started dancing, the exact dance from that godforsaken music video, and Sasuke wasn't thinking anymore. Just as Naruko started straddling his lap he turned to Sakura before transporting himself and his blond counterpart away.

Let it be. The Beatles

Sasuke and Naruto were known to be extremely volatile to one another when angry. Hateful words, spiteful punches, regretted actions. It was quite the mess and when they fought, everyone knew, it was so painfully obvious the unhappiness both boys harbored when they hurt the other. It took Sakura's gentle whisper to them, separately of course to just "let it be." That allowed them to reconcile, allowed them to be happy again, allowed a chance for their tender love to grow. Sakura found flowers on her doorstep the next morning.

Velvet sky. Los lonely boys.

Naruto was watching the cloud drift across the sky, seeing the moon peek out from between said clouds and wondering to himself if Sasuke could see the moon from the horrible underground lair he now called home. He remembered the look on Sasuke's face in sound, that sad, pained looked he wore. A single shooting star crossed the sky and naruto whispered, "Did you wish upon a falling star?

Sasuke on the other hand was sitting in a tree, not far from the hide out, watching the same moon and clouds, thinking about whether or not naruto saw the same things he did. A shooting star crossed his vision and he wished upon it, wished that naruto would forgive him, and see Sasuke, actually see him, and perhaps love him, perhaps.

The man who can't be moved. The Script

When Sasuke left for sound university Naruto's world crumbled; they had planned to go to the same school, to never be separated, and as Naruto strolled through the empty feeling streets of Konoha that bustled with life he felt a crazy urge. He stopped at the very corner where he'd met Sasuke for the first time and stayed there, sitting down and not moving. He stayed for days, never leaving, he was asked to move by the police and refused, people tried to hand him money and he smiled ruefully and declined. People began talking about him so much that even the news showed up, asking him why he waited so desperately for this person to come to him, to which naruto just smiled. If Sasuke ever missed him, surely he'd catch a glimpse of him, and return to this spot. And Naruto wouldn't move until he did.

Home away from home. No Bragging Rights

Sasuke was feeling particularly dark after Naruto and the newly dubbed "team Kakashi" stumbled upon his new…home. He locked himself up, left the entire room in darkness and ached. His entire chest hurt, and for the second time since he'd left originally he was scared to be in sound. But sound was home now, he couldn't afford to feel afraid, could afford to ache, belatedly he remembered that he'd never said goodbye to Naruto, not even once, it was never a goodbye. He'd be with the blonde again. He whispered quietly into the room, "Please don't forget me, keep my memories. I know where my hear t is. I'll be back I promise." The ache in his chest only intensified, scaring him, hurting him so much but he knew, whether he liked it or not, sound was his home now. Not Konoha.

You're beautiful. James Blunt

It was just another one of those days for Naruto, where he drifted through life with no true intent for the day. He'd hopped on the subway and pulled out his sketch pad to capture his thoughts. He'd decided to look up and around for inspiration, instead he locked eyes with an angel, one in skater garb, surround by loyal, rowdy friends, and a gorgeous girl with bright red hair hanging off his arm. God, the boy was beautiful, naruto was mesmerized, and moments passed, a connection in silent smiles passed between them and naruto found himself getting off the subway at his stop, he caught himself looking back to see those eyes staring at him, and as the train speed off, naruto faced the disheartening truth; he'd never find that boy again.


End file.
